My Stalker
by Howii
Summary: He comes to watch me work at the cafe every single night. What's worse, he refuses anything unless it's coffee made and served by me. This violet haired man watches me with hungry eyes, and for some reason, I think I feel that same hunger. The violence he promises to show me is too good to pass up. Should I entertain him or should I stay away from this odd man? -Tsukiyama x Kaneki-
1. Fateful Meeting

I seem to be working my life away. It's a good thing I enjoy my job. I don't do well when I'm alone, in my dark and lonely apartment. Memories of the past keep resurfacing. I shuddered at the thought. I walked to the back of the coffee shop and went inside the employees' restroom. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the cold water, then splashing it on my heated face. My memories suck. The man's face, the man that kidnapped me and tortured me, keeps flashing in my mind. I splashed the icy water once more, trying to wash away the thoughts. I rolled my sleeves up to prevent them from getting wet. The scars on my wrist caught my eyes. I glanced down and marveled at the fresh, red lines covering the flesh on my forearm. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My snow white hair was falling over my eyes. I pushed my bangs to the side to get a better view at the monster before me. I could see the hollowness in the monster's eyes and the scabbed over wounds on the monsters arms. I watched as the monster's hands started to tremble. "I hate you," I whispered.

"Kaneki, hurry up in there. I need to pee." Touka's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay, give me a minute." I rolled my sleeves back down and dried my face off with a napkin. I caught myself right before I was about to look back at my reflection. There's no need. I know what my reflection will show. The lock clicked as I turned the knob and creaked open the door. Touka was standing there impatiently hopping back and forth. She pushed me aside and ran in. She usually acts so strong and malice, unless she's in front of me. Only I am allowed to see her soft side, only gods know why.

I walked back to the front of the barista and saw _him_. The purple haired man with a red tux. He always comes at this time of the night. He always orders the same things. And he _always_ makes me serve him. He's such a bother. The man is also very weird. As soon as he glanced in my direction and his eyes spotted me, his whole face lit up. The man lifted a hand and did a small wave, like he was the queen of England. "Bonjour, my sweet Kaneki." I sighed and shuffled my feet over towards his favorite corner table where he waited patiently for me.

"Hello, sir. The usual, I presume?"

"Yes, and I would like for you to share a cup with me." I stared at the strange man, my curiosity was peaked. He usually just watches me work.

"I would love to," _not_ , "but I'm afraid I must work. Maybe next time when I'm off."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard my boss speak up. "Kaneki, it's quite alright. There are no other customer's. You sit down and enjoy a cup."

I silently cursed as I nodded my head and walked behind the bar. I quickly fixed two cups of black coffee and walked back to my stalker, the mugs warming my hands. I placed them down and sat opposite of the man, wrapping my hands around my coffee. "So…" This is awkward.

The man took a small sip of his coffee and sighed blissfully, like it was the best thing in the world. He sat his mug back down and leaned forward, placing his chin on his intertwined hands. He glanced up at me through his long lashes and his violet eyes flashed with an intense look. "So, my dear Kaneki."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as he stared me up and down. What does he want? I had no clue what to say. I guess I could ask his name… "Since we haven't officialy met one another," I held my hand towards him, "I'm Kaneki Ken."

His hand immediately reached out for mine and wrapped around it. He pulled it up to his face and brushed his lips against my knuckles. My heart lurched at the shock that ran up my arm. His nose trailed along the top of my hand and a sigh left his lips. This man is so weird. I shifted again in my seat, wishing he would let go of my hand.

With my hand still wrapped in his, he glanced back into my eyes. "C'est un plaisir. My name is Shuu Tsukiyama."

In this moment, I had no idea my life was about to change dramatically.


	2. Knock, Knock

I kept thinking about violet eyes, glittering dangerously. Something about that man, Tsukiyama, sets me on edge. I washed the last remaining cups and hung up my apron. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. It is way past my time to clock out. I was the last one here. My eyes wandered around the café. Once I was sure everything was in order and clean, I grabbed the keys and locked up. The air outside nipped at my face and the wind sent chills up my spine. I tugged my sleeves down over my hands, trying to keep them warm. Thankfully, my apartment was a couple blocks from the café. Right before I turned the corner, I heard feet shuffling behind me. I glanced back and saw a couple of thugs. A wicked grin spread across my face. Before I was kidnapped, I was a soft weakling afraid of everything. Now, my body was stronger and my heart colder. I developed a liking for violence. I cracked my knuckles and walked towards the men, who faltered slightly at my confidence.

The fatter thug yelled out, "You think you can take us on little guy?" His taller friend grinned and acted as the fat one's follower.

"No." The men smiled at me and chuckled. I let my wicked smile spread across my whole face. "I know I can take you."

Before the words could sink in their thick skulls, I pounced. I quickly snapped the neck of the taller one and turned, facing the fat man. "Whoa, wait! We weren't going to do anything! Please!" His pleads didn't even reach my ears. Before I could pounce on this guy, a familiar looking man walked out from the shadows. My eyes widened.

" _Pitoyable_. You can't find anyone else to film your pornos with?" Tsukiyama walked up to the man and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. I could see pain etched in the man's face and his lip trembled in fear.

"I will let you go, but NEVER go near my Kaneki again. Deal?" At those words, I watched wetness stain the man's crotch area of his pants. Shock froze me in my spot. Why is he so terrified of this weirdo? As soon as Tsukiyama released his grip on the man, the pig took off, tripping and crying, getting as far away from here as possible. The violet-haired man turned to face me. His expression changed into a sensual one.

"Why are you here?" I spat out.

His face fell and he scrunched his eyes. "Why are you angry? I saved you."

"'Saved me' my ass. I had this and you rudely interrupted me. I'm not your damsel." I tuned on my heels and began walking towards my apartment again. "Were you following me?"

"Yes." I spun around, shocked by his shameless confession. "I like watching you from behind." He smirked and walked closer to me until he was slightly towering over me.

"The fuck?!" I placed my hands on his chest to shove him away from me, but before I could push, his hands covered mine and pressed them harder against him. "Do you have no shame?"

"Non." He grinned down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me until our bodies were flush against each other.

My heartbeat quickened and I tried to pull away, failing, as he was much more stronger than me. "What do you want, pervert?"

"Oh, Kaneki-kun, just let me walk you home."

"Fine, you probably knew where I lived anyways."

"I did." His grin spread from ear to ear. He looked like a little boy glancing at an explicit magazine for the first time. His grasp on my loosened and he began walking in the direction of my home, one arm around my waist.

"If you're going to walk me home, how about letting go."

"Non."

"You're so fucking weird." Why am I not punching this pervet in the dick? Instead, I'm letting him walk me home like he's my husband. What. The. Fuck. Something must be wrong with me. Maybe I'm coming down with a fever and I'm delirious.

"Knock, knock."

I glanced over at Tsukiyama. "Excuse me?"

He sighed impatiently. "Knock, knock."

You've got to be kidding me. "…Who's there…"

He giggled and quietly said, "Parton."

"Parton who…?"

He let out a fit of giggles and yelled, "Patron my French!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to whoever was listening to please make this man vanish. "Didn't you find that funny?" I looked over and could see the hurt in his eyes. Is he a fucking child? Before I opened my mouth, I saw his face fall and the hurt in his violet eyes grow. For some reason, it tugged at my heart. "Yes, Tsukiyama. I found it hilarious."

At the sound of my words, his face turned red. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You said my name."

I jumped away from him, the feel of his lips on my ear was too much. "Okay, I'm home. Thanks for the walk." I unlocked the door and rushed inside. He was too much for me to deal with. Once the door was shut and locked again, I leaned back and slid down to the floor. That man makes me exhausted. I could still feel the warmth of his lips burning on my ear. I hopped up and went to turn on the shower, jumping in before it had a chance to heat up. I let the cold water wash away the warm feeling. I glanced down and looked in horror, at my erection. Why do I have an erection?! I tilted my head back and let the water run over my face and down my body. My cock twitched at the feeling of the cool droplets cascading down it. "Fuck." No use in trying to make it disappear by will. I wrapped my hand around the shaft and started pumping. I placed my other hand on the wall of the shower, leaning for support. The water made my hand slip easily up and down my shaft. I started panting as I felt the familiar clench in my stomach, anticipating my release. I pumped my fist harder until I was about to cum. Without warning, violet eyes flashed in my mind and I came violently. I stared down at the white liquid washing down the drain. I just…came…to the thought of that man's eyes. Something is definitely wrong with me.

I turned off the shower, the rushing sound turning into silence. My heavy breathing filled up the small bathroom. I felt heat rush to my face. Why am I getting embarrassed by myself? I dried off and jumped in the bed, snuggling deep under my covers. Violet eyes were the last thing in my thoughts before drifting to sleep.

The sun shining in through the small windows woke me from my slumber. I rolled on my side and glanced at the clock. Just before I could crawl out of bed, the loud beeping of my alarm went off, making me jump. I stood up and through on my usual black pants and white button up.

Walking to work felt different this morning, and that worried me. I felt…anxious. But for what? As I opened the door to the café, my eyes automatically wandered over to Tsukiyama's usual table. I shook my head, mad at myself. I'm just making sure he isn't here yet, that's all. He's such a nuisance. I walked in the back of the café and greeted Touka.

"You look like hell."

"So do you."

Touka glared at me. "Get to work."

I started my morning routine. Once the last thing on my list was checked off, I grabbed a slice of cake and a cup of coffee and went to one of the tables. Before I could reach my usual breakfast spot, I saw him. He was perched in his chair, watching me expectantly. His eyes bore into mine as he crooked a finger, telling me to come. I sighed in defeat and walked over to where I sat with him last night.

"Would you like for me to get you something?"

"We can share your cup of coffee." His grin looked evil. I'm pretty sure he has some ulterior motive. Creep.

"Fine." I plopped into the chair across from him and took a sip from my coffee then began digging into my chocolate cake. My eyes wandered up to Tsukiyama's face. The man's eyes were glowing. He reached for the mug and pressed it to his lips, letting out a soft moan. "I swear, if you're getting off by perverted thought right now, I will no longer talk to you."

Tsukiyama sputtered on the coffee in his mouth and quickly put the cup down. "You wouldn't…" His voice trembled.

He acts like it would be the end of the world. "I so would."

His eyes stopped glowing and he just stared intently at my face, like he was searching for something. "You don't hate me."

I almost choked on my cake. "Hahah! Says who?"

I watched the man in front of me raise his hand and lean forwards. Fingertips brushed my cheek gently. "Says the attention that you keep giving me, regardless of how odd I act, my sweet Kaneki." He lifted his finger to his mouth, chocolate icing coating the tip, and flicked his tongue over it. He wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked on it.

I felt something in my stomach churn and my body heated up…with…disgust? Yea, it has to be disgust. "I guess I don't hate you. But I definitely don't like you." I looked back down at my plate and continued eating.

"How about, since you don't hate me, let's do something when you get off work."

My mouth was full of cake, so it was hard to reply. "Nn-anks."

"Since you enjoy fighting, I know the perfect place."

My head lifted at the words. "What kind of place is it?"

A mischievous smile lit up his face. "You'll just have to see. It's a good thing you get off early today. I'll come get you then. It'll be a perfect date! Oh yea, since you didn't like my last one. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Theodore." He chuckled quietly to himself.

I closed my eyes and waited for the stupid ending. "Theodore who?"

"Theodore wasn't open, that's why I knocked." He burst into fits of laughter, holding his stomach and banging a hand on the table. After he finished laughing, he wiped a tear from his eye. "Merci moi. That was ungraceful. Anyways." Violet eyes locked with mine. The heat rushed back through my body. "Sweet Kaneki, à bientôt. "

I watched him leave, my heart pounding in my ears. This is going to be a long, hellish night.


	3. Just A Bath

I glanced at the clock on the wall and felt an uneasy churn in the pit of my stomach. Tsukiyama will be here any moment to get me. The sun just set and the darkness slowly seeped in the windows of the café. I washed my hands and folded up my apron, placing it under the counter in the break room. Before I had a chance to walk out, I heard _him_.

"Is Kaneki-kun here, by chance?"

I headed towards him before my boss could reply. "I'm here."

Those violet eyes seemed to spark with… desire? No, no, no. Then again, I wouldn't put it past the pervert to have dirty thoughts every time he sees me. I walked out the door, hearing the chime ring above my head, and headed outside, not bothering to wait for the man behind me. Feeling a hand brush against the back of mine, I jumped and spun around. "You're walking too close!"

Tsukiyama grinned wickedly and tilted his head. "Non, Kaneki-kun. I'm not close enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

With those words, he trailed his fingers up my spine and brushed softly against the nape of my neck. I felt heat rush to my face. "Quit trying to molest me. Where are we going?"

With a sigh, he replied, "Underground."

What the hell does that mean? I pondered his answer as we walked side by side, deeper into the darkness of the night. We reached an area of town where there were no more street lights and the buildings around us seemed abandoned. I didn't have to ask to realize where we were. This part of town is off limits unless you don't mind a stab wound. Great, this psycho is taking me even further into the creepy part of town. We rounded a corner, into an alley, and stopped in front of a gate at the end. It had a chain around it and a lock. Before I could think too much on how we were supposed to go through, Tsukiyama pushed open the whole gate, lock and post included, open. My mouth gaped open at the sight before me.

There wasn't any more trash littered on the ground, no more broken bottles or blood stains, and no more abandoned buildings. The shitty gate opened to a field, full of lush grass and a cobble pathway that led to a white mansion. "Has this always been here?! How come I've never seen this before? Does anyone know about this place?"

I glanced over at the man beside me. He was watching me intently with a smile playing across his face. "Do you like?"

"Do I like? I don't know. I'm kind of too caught on the fact that there is a mansion like this hidden at the end of an alley in the abandoned part of town!"

"Well, stop thinking and just follow me. You know how to fight, yes?"

I looked over at him with curiosity peaking my interest. "Yes."

"Good. Then you will do just fine. Come."

I followed Tsukiyama down the pathway to the large, wooden front doors. Instead of knocking, he just pushed it open like he owned the place. Voices and laughter filled the air around us as we walked inside. Before I got the chance to marvel at the velvet curtains, antique furniture, or marble columns, Tsukiyama led me to a flight of stairs going down, deep into the ground. The voices became louder as we descended. Upon reaching the bottom, I could see a crowd of people dressed in their finest clothes gathered around the large room. In the middle of the room was a large man with his shirt ripped to shreds, showing scars all over his tanned skin. Blood stained the man's jeans and trickled down his body to the concrete floor.

I turned to face Tsukiyama. "So, now what?"

He glanced down at me and leaned in close to my face. "Now you can fight." He shoved me away from the crowd and into the circle with the crazed-looking man.

My adrenaline immediately pulsed through my veins. A beefy hand swung towards my head and my instincts took over. I ducked and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Before he had time to grasp what was happening, I pounced on top of him and let my knuckles repeatedly fly into his face. I could hear the crowd around us roaring and the man's facial bones cracking with each blow. Arms wrapped around me from behind, dragging me off of the man. A strong punch landed in my stomach, knocking the wind from my lungs. I tried to wring myself free from the intruder's clutch, but they were much stronger than me. I knew what needed to be done. I grit my teeth and slammed my head backwards, hearing a crunch. The arms around me loosened and I sprang free, turning on my heels to take the person down. There were two more men. I waited for them to attack. As soon as a hand came towards me, I grabbed a hold of it and twisted it as hard as I could, then bring my elbow down, insuring an even break. The man grunted in pain as his arm fell limp to his side. I was grabbed again and held chest to chest with the other man. I leaned in and took the flesh of his jugular between my teeth. I ripped with all my might. Blood squirted out onto my face and ran down my white button up, staining everything crimson. I continued breaking bones and tearing flesh until all of my opponents were down for the count.

I breathed heavily and wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. Arms wrapped around me and my feet came off from the floor. I twisted my neck so I could see who it was, already knowing damn well who it was. Sure enough, Tsukiyama's delighted face came into view.

"Put me down!"

"Oh my sweeeeet Kaneki, you did magnifique!" He purred in my ear and spun me around. "Let's go to my house and shower you off."

Without setting me down, despite my constant wiggling, he walked up the stairs and out of the mansion. At the end of the pathway and in front of the alley's entrance, a black shiny car awaited. He sat me down in the passenger seat and then walked around and got into the driver's seat.

I relaxed against the leather seats. "So how did this fancy ass car magically appear? And why couldn't we use it to get here in the first place? Is it yours or did you steal it?"

"Oh, dear Kaneki-kun. If I stole it, wouldn't that still make it mine?"

I sighed. He completely ignored all of my questions. I'm starting to get use to his weird words and actions. "Where do you live?"

He chuckled and sped down a winding road. "You sure are in a talkative mood. You usually try to bat me away as if I were a fly."

I give up. I'm done asking him questions. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The whole interior of his car smelled like roses. It was rather relaxing. I began to remember getting a whiff of roses the first couple of times I talked to him. What a girly smell. But still, it was a relaxing smell. I opened my eyes when the purr of the engine shut off. Another grand mansion, huh? I climbed out of the car and followed Tsukiyama inside. He led me upstairs to what I assumed was his room. Two large glass doors leading to a balcony was the first thing that caught my eye. The moon was shining inside of the room, just barely lighting everything up. The second thing that caught my eye was the king size bed, complete with white silk covers and a white canopy overflowing from above. This man had taste, apparently. I continued to follow him through the bedroom and into an oversized bathroom. A clawfoot tub sat in the corner next to a window overlooking a field lit up by the moon. The tub was calling my name.

Without thinking about it, I turned on the water and began stripping off my red stained clothes. Standing completely bare, I placed a toe in the water and hissed as the heat seeped all the way through my body. I let the rest of my body follow and sunk into the steaming water. I closed my eyes in bliss, forgetting all about the pervert watching me.

"Nice, isn't it?"

My eyes shot open as small waves danced across the surface of the water and splashed against my chest. "Get out! What the fuck are you-?! Why are you-?!" I squeezed my eyes in frustration. Of course! As soon as I began to relax, this idiot would interrupt me and hop in butt-ass naked next to me.

Tsukiyama slid under the water further and stretched his legs out, trapping me between them. "Just relax, sweet Kaneki. You deserve a nice hot bath."

"Yea! But not with you in it too!" As he rested his hands against his thighs and sunk even further, I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if you scoot any more under the water, your junk will touch mine, and I'm not cool with that."

Those violet eyes popped open and a fire of lust burned within them. Oh fuck. He didn't think about it, did he? I just gave him the idea… This man is going to end up without his balls.

Before I could threaten him once more, his legs around me tightened and his ankles locked around my waist, pulling me forwards. I shot my hand out to catch myself from leaning closer to him, which was a huge mistake. Instead of finding the tub, my hand landed on his thigh. I panicked and retracted my hand, another huge mistake. Without having anything to put my weight against, my body fell into his. I completely froze. His erection was sliding against my cock and his chest was rubbing against mine. The more I moved, the more friction was caused. I started panting. What a lewd situation. It's not like I found the man attractive, he's so weird, but I am a man, and feeling something rubbing against me is bound to make me hard. My mind went blank as his hips rolled, pushing his erection against me. I could feel it. My cock was filling with desire. Dammit. He's going to think it's because I want him.

"Stop moving," I said through gritted teeth.

He whispered into my ear with a sensual husky voice. "Make me."

Arms wrapped around my waist and the body under me shifted. My legs slipped and I ended up straddling Tsukiyama. Our faces were nearly touching. I could feel our breaths mingling together and fanning across my face. The sweet fragrance of roses radiated off of him. My heart started pounding loud enough for him to hear. I felt heat rush to my face. Then I felt it, _his_ heart. I could feel it hammering in his chest, pressed against me. It seemed to vibrate throughout my whole body and my legs shook. What is this feeling? He seemed to be aware of his thunderous heart, but instead of being embarrassed, he gave me a sultry look and leaned up into me. My breath became stuck in my lungs; I couldn't breathe in any air. Time seemed to freeze. I watched his face close the distance. I don't know why, but I squeezed my eyes shut. Fire touched my lips and I gasped at the feeling. He took that moment to plunder into my mouth, setting my tongue on fire. Everything burned. He tasted…sweet. My mind was completely blank but my body knew what to do. My tongue pushed against his, making the body underneath me shiver slightly. I pushed into the kiss and tilted my head so I could taste more of his sweetness. My tongue plunged deeper. A hand wrapped around my erection and I hissed at the sensation. I felt as though I'd been craving this touch my whole life. My hips bucked into Tsukiyama's tight fist. My mind became frenzied. His lips were unyielding as he pumped me. I moaned into his mouth. If he kept this up, I was surely going to cum soon. Then I remembered his own erection. I slid my hand down his stomach until I reached his throbbing member. I grabbed it tightly and began sliding up and down it. His own moans escaped his lips and his body shook under me. His pumps quickened, so my pumping quickened. We were both groaning in pleasure. I pulled my mouth away from his and started panting. My vision became blurry and my stomach clenched with anticipation. His head fell back with a loud moan as he released, I followed quickly after.

After I caught my breath, I stood up and got out of the tub with him following. I glanced back at him, his face still flushed and legs shaky, and said, "That was once. Don't try that again."

His mouth fell open in shock. "Non! I didn't do anything! You started it!" Then he grabbed my wrist to prevent me from walking away. "Why just once?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

I pulled my wrist away from his grasp. "You're not my type."

As I grabbed a towel and began drying off, I heard his voice from behind me. "Then tell me what _is_ your type."

I turned around and faced him. "Anything but you, Tsukiyama."

I could see the hurt in those violet eyes and I immediately regretted my words. Shit. I raked a hand through my hair and thought back to when we first met. I reached deep into my mind to remember what his full name was. Shuu. I placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into the violet stormy eyes. "I'm sorry, Shuu. I was kidding."

His eyes widened and the pulse on his neck looked like it quickened. He really does like me, huh? A hand was placed on top of mine and a smile lit up his face. "You called me Shuu. Does that mean you like me?"

"You would say that… Listen, thanks for the bath but I have to go home now."

"You don't have work tomorrow. Stay the night with me. It's already very late."

"As long as you won't touch me while I sleep…"

With those words, his smile grew and bloomed from ear to ear. His face took on a wicked look. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this too.


	4. He's A Masochist

I paced back and forth in the moonlit room, trying to fight the urge to jump off of the balcony and haul ass back home. It's already late, and I don't even know how to get back home from here. Then again, I'm naked… I'm going to have to sleep next to _him_ naked. This is an awful situation. Maybe Tsukiyama won't touch me and molest me while I'm sleeping. I laughed to myself. Yea right, as if he wouldn't take that opportunity.

"Oh Kaneki-kun, won't you come to bed?" His silken voice slid through the darkness and wrapped around me.

"Right…" I walked closer to the bed, not daring to glance in his direction.

I lifted a knee and let it sink into the soft mattress. I grit my teeth in frustration as I eased the rest of my weight silently into the bed. Unlike my bed, not a noise was made. This must be useful during hard and rough sex. My eyes widened. I shook my head, trying to rid my perverted thoughts. Something must be wrong with me. Did I really agree so easily to this sleeping arrangement? What. The. Fuck.

I jerked at the touch of a cool hand gliding across my chest. "What are you doing?! Remember, no touching!"

"Oopsies." I heard a small giggle next to my ear and the hand caressing me slid lower until it was resting right underneath my naval and right above my groin.

My breathing became panting. "Could you please not?" I grasped onto his hand, but before I could shove it away, he intertwined our hands and pressed them against his chest. His skin was cool to the touch. The faint rose fragrance drifted to my nose and filled my senses. "Tsukiyama." I felt heat rush to my face at the sound of my raspy voice. "Let go of me."

"Non."

That was the only warning he gave me before shifting his body closer to me. Cool fingers tangled in my hair and tugged slightly and a hand was placed back on my lower stomach. I grabbed onto his wrist to stop his hand from going any lower. His body slowly slid up mine and rested on top of me. Tsukiyama's erection was pressed against my thigh. Before I could think to push him off, his lips pressed into mine. Since I already had a grip on his wrist, I grabbed his other hand and rolled our bodies over so that I had him pinned down. He took the chance to wrap his legs tightly around my waist and leaned up, making our lips meet again. If this is how he wants to play… Well then…

I tightened my grasp on his wrists and pushed him further into the mattress. My hips ground roughly into his erection. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down, harshly tugging, until the taste of sweet blood hit my tongue. His cries were beautiful in my ears. I moved my face lower and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, breaking the skin, and lapping up more of his sweet blood. My mind started becoming hazy. I bit him over and over, marking his pretty, creamy skin. Blood rolled down between our bodies and onto the sheets. I expected him to scream 'stop', but he just whimpered and shivered underneath me. I stopped the biting and glanced down at him. Those violet eyes shone in the moonlight. Pain and pleasure glazed over the man's eyes. "Are you a masochist?"

His wicked grin was all I needed to confirm the answer. "Only if you're a sadist, Kaneki-kun." He purred in my ear and wiggled his hips.

I looked sideways, out of the open door to the balcony, and thought on it. "I guess I am." I glanced back at the man pinned under me from the corner of my eye. A grin spread across my face. So if this guy likes this so much, either I should keep going until I break him, or completely stop until it drives him crazy. That's it. I rolled off of him and snuggled under the covers, completely ignoring his cries of disapproval.

"Fine. If you won't take sweet advantage of me, how about we talk?"

I tensed up. "Talking seems a lot worse than a casual fuck."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Talk or fuck, dear Kaneki-kun?"

I groaned as I quietly mumbled, "Talk…"

"I'll tell you things about myself. I'm very rich. I went to Seinan Gakuin University. I love delicious foods. Oh, and you." I glanced over at him and saw that he was being dead serious.

I sighed. "How did you become rich?"

"My family has always been well off."

"What did you study?"

"Social Welfare. It was rather interesting and fun."

I couldn't help but tilt my head back and laugh. The laughter kept bubbling up my throat and spilling out carelessly. Tears began rolling down my cheek and I held my stomach as if trying to hold myself together from bursting at the seams. Once I could catch my breath, I wiped a tear and glanced at him. "Social Welfare?"

"Yes." He stared at me as if he were offended. "Why is that so funny?"

A chuckle escaped as soon as I opened my mouth to speak. "Doesn't that have something to do with assisting people in need?"

"Yes."

Another round of laughter hit and I turned to my side and curled in a ball. My stomach was killing me. He's killing me. "What.. made you go.. with…" I kept snorting between words, no matter how hard I tried to stop. "With… that?"

"I'm not heartless…"

At the sound of his broken voice, I pulled myself together. I straightened out of my ball and faced him. His violet eyes were no longer shining. I felt a lump form in my throat. I really hurt his feelings this time, didn't I? I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. 'I'm sorry, Shuu. It's just, from my first impression of you, I thought it ironic. I can see that you're not heartless. I'm sorry I laughed. Hell, I dropped out, so you did much better than me."

He peeked at me from under his lashes.

 _Budmp…_

I gasped out loud. What the hell was that? I looked back at Tsukiyama, who was still looking at me shyly.

 _Budmp.. Budmp.._

I grabbed my chest and felt heat rush to my face. Don't tell me… No. I'm not going to think about it. "So tell me more about you."

That sentence surely was my downfall. He talked and talked and talked. I was pretty sure my ears were bleeding. The more he talked the more I realized how 'soft' he is. He loves coffee and dark chocolate. He loves flowers. He loves romantic comedies and lovey-dovey shit. Then there is his other side that loves being surrounded by darkness and blood; the side of him that loves brutal fights and the sound of bones breaking. I shook my head. What am I going to do with this psycho? The more he talked, the more I listened. I don't know what's happening with me. I stared into those excited violet eyes.

 _Budmp.. Budmp.. Budmp.._

I bit my lip to hide my embarrassment. It's getting louder… What if he hears?

His quiet snickers brought me back down to earth. "What is it?"

He smiled at me. Not in the wicked, devilish way as usual, but in a sweet way. He smiled in a way that melted down some of the wall that I had built up around me. "The face you make while you listen to me is wonderful. And the way your hand tightens when I say certain things…" His eyes casted downwards and he let out another soft laugh.

I dragged my gaze down to our intertwined hands between us. My eyes widened. "Since when…?"

Before I could finish my sentence, he leaned in close to me. His lips were brushing against mine with every breath we took, but he didn't move further to kiss me. "How about I let you fuck me whenever you want? I'll be your dirty little secret."

With those words, the testosterone inside of me took over. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and pressed my lips into his.


	5. I'm A Sadist

I shifted my body so that I hovered over him. I grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head. My need pulsed strongly throughout my body. Our tongues wrapped around each other and our erections grinded together. Nails bit deep into my skin and I groaned loudly against Tsukiyama's mouth. I yelped as something entered my ass. "What the-"

Tsukiyama giggled once before rolling us over, pinning me on the bottom. He leaned down and whispered seductively into my ear. "Oh Kaneki-kun, I hope you enjoy being a bottom."

My eyes widened. I began shaking my head. There's no way in hell I was going to let a dick up my ass. I flattened my hands on his chest to push him off. His weight pushed down harder on me as he stuck a second finger inside of me. "No!" I tried to shove him off of me as I felt a third finger join. For some reason, I could feel the wetness down there… But where did the wetness come from? I began panting as I tried to shove the idiot off of me. As soon as I was sure I would be able to free myself from his weight, something jerked through my whole body. My legs began trembling and I broke out in a sweat. My head fell back as I moaned like a girl. What. The. Fuck.

"There it is." Tsukiyama's tongue flicked out and brushed against my ear. His fingers began curling and sliding inside of me.

Another wave went through me. My back arched involuntarily and moans began ripping from my chest one after the other. His fingers mercilessly rubbed against the spot that I've never had touched before. Tears began welling in my eyes and I could feel my saliva rush in my mouth. I tried to hide my flushed face with my arm and turned my head to the side.

Tsukiyama's breath fanned against the side of my neck. "Okay, I'm going in."

My eyes shot open wide as panic seeped through my veins. "Wait! Sto-!" I cried out in pain as fingers were replaced by his cock. He pushed deep inside of me and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and tightened, holding him immobile inside of me. "Don't move," I gasped out. I could feel drool dribble from the side of my mouth and I turned away in embarrassment.

"Kaneki-kun, I'm going to move now." His deep timbre filled my ears and reverberated throughout my body.

I froze, terrified of the pain. Before I could curse at him to keep still, he began a slow grind. The fullness inside of me vanished and I felt the air rush from my lungs at the emptiness. The next second, his hips were rolling, filling me up once more. I wanted to scream out in protest but even my nerves were trembling with desire. I could feel every inch of him inside of me. I arched my back and cried out as his thick cock pushed against that one special spot. I barely heard him chuckle over the continuous cries and pleads coming from my mouth.

He began a slow torturous thrusting, angled perfectly to rub that spot over and over. I couldn't think anymore. I no longer cared about how red my face was, the drool running down my chin, or the half-misty eyes that were focused on Tsukiyama's violet eyes blazing with lust. I felt my stomach clench and my toes curled. I threw my head back and raked my nails into his back, blood welling up under the pressure. I shivered at the sound of him hissing into my ear. He began pounding roughly into me, his slow rhythmic movements becoming erratic and rushed.

I leaned up slightly and sunk my teeth deep into the flesh of his neck. The sweet tang of blood rushed into my mouth and trickled down my chin to my chest. I shuddered on another wave of pleasure. My mind slowly began to remember… I want to devour him.

I gathered up all of my strength and slung Tsukiyama with my legs around his waist. Our bodies rolled. I grinned down at him, a malicious smile curving my lips. I trembled as I felt his cock pulse inside of me. I began rolling my hips while on top of him. I inhaled sharply as he filled me up once more, but on my command. The thought of being more in control sent shivers up my spine. My hips began rolling faster. My heart was pounding erratically against my chest and my breathing was coming out in wild puffs. I dug my nails into the flesh of his chest and watched crimson bead under my fingertips.

My head fell back and I cried out in pleasure, pulling all of my weight down hard onto him. I could hear him panting and groaning underneath me. I met his lust filled gaze and shivered, raking my nails down his chest and moaning again. His large hands grabbed my hips and he lifted my up slightly so that was hovering above him. Before I could question him, his hips began bucking up into me, over and over, wildly… Animal-like.

I cried out as he pounded hard inside of me. His hips moved at a speed that should be impossible. His fingers dug into my hips as he kept me in place. He hit my prostate continuously and all I could do was scream. Without any warning, an orgasm ripped through my body, my toes curled and my body shuddered as I came. Soon after, I felt a hotness fill me up. My body's strength gave out and I fell on top of him. Our sweat and his blood mixed together between our chests.

"You were the best I've ever been with, my sweet Kaneki-kun, even though it was your first time." He rolled me gently off of him and stood from the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a towel. He cleaned both of us off and then crawled back in bed next to me.

As I stared at the canopy above me, I recalled what just happened. The heat rushed to my face. I felt furious. "You told me that I could fuck you… Not the other way around…"

I could hear him giggle next to me. "Oopsies."

I turned my head to side to glare at him. "What's up with that? You're so feminine."

Tsukiyama smiled softly. "But I'm much taller than you, so wouldn't you think I would be your perfect seme?"

I hid my face in my hand. "Just stop talking to me and go to sleep." I began to imagine what work is going to be like after this. I'm going to constantly be on the lookout for this maniac to come kidnap me for a booty call. I sighed and rolled on my side, letting my eyes flutter shut, and drifted off.

 **xxx-Tsukiyama's POF-xxx**

His ivory skin glowed in the moonlight. The arch of his back curved perfectly in the most erotic way. My hand reached out and I timidly grazed my fingertips down his creamy spine. Goosebumps arose underneath my touch. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his velvet skin. I breathed in deeply, the hint of coffee teasing my nose. "Mmmm." I trailed the tip of my nose from one shoulder to the other, pausing at the nape of his neck to place a gentle kiss. My fingertips didn't cease the soft caresses. They simply couldn't. I lowered my hand, dragging my fingers below the sheets, where I knew the curve of his ass lay. I parted my lips and sighed quietly as my hands found the sweet, slow curve. I closed my eyes in bliss as I felt every inch of my sweet Kaneki's delicate body. My hand wandered over his hip and slid up his stomach. I splayed my fingers, possessively over his chest. "Mine." I whispered against the nape of his neck, his white hair brushing against my cheek. I gloried in the sweet, sweet moment. Thankfully, Kaneki must be a heavy sleeper. I rubbed my bottom lip back and forth against his bare shoulder, breathing in his aroma. "Oh Kaneki-kun, I've watched you for far too long. I absolutely cannot wait to make you mine. Vous êtes beaucoup plus beau que le clair de lune qui nous entoure. "


	6. Soon

I snuck out of my stalker's home, hips screaming in protest, and hobbled down the driveway. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone, dialing my best friend's number.

"Helloooo Kaneki." I smiled as Hide's voice reached my ear.

"Hey. Could you maybe… come get me?"

There was a slight pause. "Of course. Where are you? Are you okay?"

I yelped as another wave a pain shot up my spine. "Yeah, just hurry. I'll send you my location."

After ten minutes of walking, I blessedly reached the end of the stupid driveway. Hide's shiny yellow car came to a halt right in front of me. I waddled to the door and eased my way in, huffing and puffing in pain. My head fell back against the leather seat and my eyes drifted shut. "Thanks." After several moments of silence I glanced over at my friend. A worried expression was etched into his face. "What's up?"

Hide sighed. "Who lives at the end of that driveway?"

I shook my head in a panic. "No one. Don't worry. Can we just go?" I glanced down to see his hand wrapped tightly around mine.

"I thought there wasn't anyone that you liked?" His voice broke.

I looked up to see his pain filled face. "It's not like that. This guy is a-"

"Guy?"

"Yea?" Wait. Heat rushed to my face as my mind began working. I glanced at my reflection in his window and could see a hickey. "Fuck me." I covered my face.

"Looks like that was already taken care of…" Hide sped off in the direction of my home. His silence filled the small space of the car and suffocated me. I didn't know what to say, or rather, if I should say anything at all. I sighed and let my head rest back once more. Hide's hand was no longer comforting me like I wanted it to. The car stopped moving and I peeked open an eye. We were parked outside of Hide's place. My mouth opened to ask why, but Hide shook his head. "Somebody was standing outside of you apartment. I thought you might not want anyone to see you in your current state." Oh, right. I nodded and climbed out of the car.

 **xxx- Tsukiyama's POV -xxx**

I was frozen to the spot as a wave of fury drowned me. I could feel my body shake with each pulse of rage. Blood welled up in my palms from the force of my fingernails. My fists trembled. I awoke to an empty bed, the sheets still warm and the sweet scent of coffee lingering in the air. I immediately rushed out to look for my Kaneki, yet his scent disappeared at the end of my drive. I rushed back to his home to find it empty as well. Of course it was empty. Of course! My sweet Kaneki is in a car with that other kid. That fake ass blonde kid that always hangs around my Kaneki's work. Another wave of anger rushed through my body. The fake blondie even had the fucking nerve to stare me down as he drove slowly past. Kaneki is mine.

 **xxx- Back to his sweet Kaneki –xxx**

The hot water ran down my back, putting my muscles at ease. The soreness in my hips began to find… only slightly. I huffed. "That Tsukiyama better have scars all over his body now." I shook my head. "No, they better get infected." I winced as my hips cried in pain. I glanced down at my hands and saw the bruised knuckles from my fight. I felt myself grin for the second time this morning. Yes, Hide and fights will always make me smile. Violet eyes came to mind and I jerked in surprise, lost my balance, and fell right on my ass. I cried out as the force of my fall reverberated through my hips and up my spine.

Footsteps quickly sounded and then a hand jerked back the shower curtain. Hide's worried face peeked in. "Kaneki, are you okay?" Then his eyes wandered down to the ground, where I was splayed in a sad heap. "Kaneki!"

It was as if Hide didn't have a second thought as he jumped in the shower and collected me in his arms. "Hide, I'm okay. I promise." My face was flush with embarrassment. "You can set me down, I haven't finished washing myself."

Ignoring me, he grabbed some of his soap and eased down to the tile floor, me in his arms. "Then I'll wash you." He began lathering the soap in his hands.

"Wait! Don't bathe me… I can do it. Honest." I tried to rinse the soap off of his hands but it was too late.

Hide's hands began running over every inch of my skin. I squirmed in his lap, forgetting about my bare ass against his wet pants. I glanced up at him to try to talk him out of helping me. His face was bright red. My eyes widened as I felt the bulge under my ass.

Hide shook his head. "It's not like that. It's just… you keep wiggling around and rubbing against it. I can't help it."

"The let me do this myself." I struggled to get off his lap and gasped out as the crevice of my ass sat perfectly over his bulge. His hands stopped moving.

"I told you to stop wiggling." Hide's voice was rough and raspy. His hands began moving once more to finish the job.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking his touch is similar to Tsukiyama's. Their hands are both soft and gentle. Skin against bare skin filled my mind. All I could focus on was his touch. Violet eyes flashed through my mind and I felt heat coursed through my veins. Oh no. My stomach quivered as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to rid the feelings. Before I could become too flustered, Hide rinsed me off, dried me, and carried me to his bed. I snuggled in the familiar smell, warming myself up. Once Hide was changed into dry clothes, he sat next to me on the bed.

"Can we talk about this morning?"

I sighed in defeat. "I guess." I chewed on lip as I waited for his first question.

"Do you like him?"

I glanced over in shock. Hide's eyes were focused on his tangled hands. He's not curious about who the guy was or if I'm gay? "No. I definitely don't like him."

Hide's shoulders seemed to relax. "Why did you sleep with him then?"

"Um…" Fuck, why did I? "Heat of the moment?"

Hide through me a strange look. "Okay. Now, who is he?"

"Ah, about that." Okay, if I tell him the man's a stalker, Hide will probably try to find him and things would be bad. "A guy that comes to the café often."

"Wait, the weird haired guy?"

"Err… yeah."

Hide's gaze narrowed. "So that's who was at your apartment waiting outside."

My heart sunk. "I have to go." I jumped from the bed and rummaged through Hide's dresser, pulling a plain white shirt and sweats from his drawer. I heard Hide yell at me to stop as I slammed the door shut and hastily made my way down the stairs. As soon as my feet hit the cement, I took off running. After I passed a couple blocks, my apartment building came into view. I slowed my pace as I approached the building. My eyes wandered around trying to find him. I glanced down at the time on my phone. It hasn't been that long ago has it?

It was still morning and the sky was becoming darker each second. My scars on running up and down the length of my arm ached. I looked up, waiting for the rain to fall. Maybe the icy droplets will wash away these unwanted thoughts. Where is he? I bawled my fists in frustration. Why did I rush to get here? To see him?

I shook my head and silently cursed myself as I made my way inside of my small home. A hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed me. The cool fingers clamped over my mouth. I shivered as the smell of roses surrounded me. A deep voice whispered against my skin under my jaw.

"Soon, I will make it where you can never leave me, my sweet Kaneki-kun."

My heart pounded wildly in my chest. His icy hand slid from my mouth to my throat. I gasped as his fingers slowly tightened. "What about… Ngh… Work?" His grip eased up enough for me to speak.

Tsukiyama chuckled. "Only if you won't run away again." He blew cool breath against my ear.

"We will see." I felt weak for trembling. I didn't know if I'd rather admit it being from desire or just lie and say its fear?

His hand released my neck, only to travel down my chest to my hip. His fingers dug in painfully. "I will always find you. Tonight, you can work. After that…" Cool lips pressed into the base of my neck and trailed to my ear. "You're mine." The cool touch left along with his presence.

I bit my lip trying to hold back anything that might come from my mouth. There's no point in going after him, he did say he will find me regardless. I grinned at the new game he had started. My hand reached up and fingertips brushed against where his lips were on my skin, the feeling lingering. I breathed in the scent of roses. My mind was made. I will play his game.


	7. So They Meet

My eyes wandered around every second. The ringing of the bell above the door sent a jerk through my spine each time it sounded. The arouma of coffee wasn't enough to drown out the fragrance of roses that burned in my mind. This is bullshit. Why am I on edge like this? A hand gripped my shoulder and I yelped.

"Whoa, calm down, idiot." Touka smirked from behind me. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

I shook my head and mentally ordered my heart to slow its pace. "Nothing." I brushed the hand off of my shoulder and began busying myself with the messy table in front of me. I have to get a hold of myself. I bit my lip and scrunched my brows in pure frustration. I've waited all day for that shithead to stop by. Why? I have no clue. My shift will end soon. The anger welled up inside of me. What happen to "Tonight you can work… After that you're mine." I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to see him at all, I just thought a good game of cat and mouse would be pretty entertaining… Or so I keep repeating in my mind.

"Take that last customer and then go home."

I nodded my head and shuffled my feet over to the awaiting customer. A single rose was placed on the table. My eyes shot up to his face.

"Did you wait for me long, sweet Kaneki-kun?" His voice purred, sending vibrations down my spine.

"Yea, right. The usual?" I locked eyes with Tsukiyama just so I didn't seem intimidated. That was a mistake. My face burned and the pulse in my neck thumped painfully.

Violet eyes gazed at me from under long lashes. A smirk played on his lips. "Yes, please." His grin widened. "Plus whatever you want."

I quickly fixed two coffees and grabbed a slice of cake. The chair squeaked as I plopped down forcefully. My heart has yet to slow down.

"My sweet Kaneki-kun, how was your day?"

I glanced up at his concerned face. He's such a fake. "It was much better until you showed up."

Tsukiyama's expression flinched. He looked down into his coffee. "Je suis désolé."

"Yea, yea." I recalled what happened this morning and my face began to burn once more. "How was your day?"

He kept his gaze down as a gentle smile curled his lips. "I missed you all day."

My heart fluttered in my chest. I chewed on my bottom lip in silence. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?

"Did you miss me?"

I tried to steady my breathing as his low voice curled around my body. "Hell no." My own voice was barely a whisper. I cleared my throat and began shoveling cake in my mouth. Cool fingers brushed along my forehead, sweeping white hair away from my eyes.

 **xxx- Tsukiyama's POV –xxx**

His eyes casted down shyly. His rosy cheeks began burning a brighter shade and spread to his ears and neck. I reached out once more and stroked his full cheek with my thumb. The heat seeped from him and into me. "Tu es tellement exquis."

Grey eyes flashed towards me. "I don't know what that means."

A chuckle escaped from within my chest. "What shall our night consist of?"

Kaneki became very interested in his empty plate infront of him. " _My_ night will consist of me avoiding you."

"Oh Kaneki, I already told you, there's no way you can get away from me." I could feel my pulse quicken at the thought.

His soft lips, lips that I have tasted, slightly parted and a sigh escaped. "Okay, fine." The boy grabbed the now empty mugs and plate and took off towards the kitchen.

I couldn't help but grin. Like he could fool me. I stood from my seat and made my way towards the 'Employees Only' section of the café. I caught his hand as he reached behind him to close the door. "Where are you going, sweet Kaneki-kun?"

His warm hand trembled in mine as he spoke. "Home."

"I'll accompany you." I kept his slender hand held tightly within mine and began walking. After the tenth tug, Kaneki sighed and gave up resisting. I curled my lips in delight. Soon I will have his whole body trembling underneath me.

 **xxx- Back to his Kaneki's POV -xxx**

My heart was thunderous in my chest as I opened the door to my apartment. Tsukiyama's hand still gripped mine firmly. The door clicked shut behind us, causing my palms to sweat. I bit my lip, waiting for him.

A large hand gripped my waist and spun me around. Violet eyes blazed through the dark, piercing me. A shiver ran through my body. My breathing came out in gasps as his tall figure shoved me against the door and trapped me. Fingers tangled roughly in my hair and jerked my head back, exposing my neck. Teeth sank in. My hand shot out instinctively and grabbed a handful of his hair, trying to pry him from my neck. "Tsukiyama!"

A growl sounded from the man pinning me against the door. The teeth in my flesh tugged. I hissed at the sting. I grabbed the fabric that clung to his chest and tried to push him away. Skilled fingers worked quickly unbuttoning my shirt. I shoved harder. A thumb grazed against my nipple, sending shivers up and down my spine. I gasped out as his icy hand trailed down my stomach… and hooked around the edge of my pants.

A deep voice whispered against my neck. "I thought you were pushing me, but instead you're clutching me close to your body." His let out a low, muffled chuckle.

I wanted to retort back, by my mind was going blank. My knees shook as his hand wrapped around my growing length. I gritted my teeth, trying to muster up the strength to push that hand away. Instead, my body spoke more than my mouth. I reached up, cupping his face, and pulled him closer. Our lips crashed. Our tongues tangled. Sweat began to bead on my temples as heat rushed through my body. His hands roughly clutched my hips and picked me up, slamming me even harder against the door. His erection pressed into my ass, as if holding me up. Hands dug deep into my skin, right over the bruises from the previous night. My breathing became heavy as my hands traveled up his contoured stomach that was hidden under his shirt.

 _More…_

I moaned in bliss as his tongue rolled against mine, coating my mouth with him.

 _Need more…_

One hand roamed up to his hair, burying deep within the silken locks. I angled my head and pushed my tongue deeper in his hot mouth. His hands gripped me even tighter. There was only one thing I could think of. One hand busied itself working off his belt. He moaned into my mouth as my knuckles brushed against his swollen tip. My stomach quivered with excitement.

A knock sounded at the door, right next to my ear. We jumped at the interruption. My eyes widened as I heard the voice that came through from the other side.

"Hey, Kaneki, you home?" Hide's low timbre reverberated through.

"Fuck." I unwound my legs from Tsukiyama's waist and placed my feet on the floor. I fixed my clothes and pushed the silent man away from me. "Can you go hide somewhere?"

He grimaced and turned on his heel, disappearing into my home.

I turned the knob and opened the door, revealing my best friend. "Hey, Hide."

His smile lit up the dark room. "Sitting in the dark again?" He flipped on the light switch, chasing away the shadows. "Much better." He nodded in satisfaction.

We made our way to the living room and sat on the sofa. I held my breath as an unruly man appeared. Hide's eyes focused on the man with messy hair and an unbuttoned shirt.

"God damn it, Shuu." I hung my head, wishing I could hide.


End file.
